Ragged Rainbows
by Poshu
Summary: Upper management has taken it upon themselves to split up two of our favorite detectives. Two lovers now have to fight to stay together as partners. Drake/JJ Ryo/Dee
1. Chapter 1

"You're not doing this to me! To us!!" JJ slammed closed fists down onto the desk. For a moment he was satisfied by the impact, knowing he was making more than a show and a bigger one than Chief Smith ever did.

"Adams, listen." Smith was being strangely apologetic this time, he'd never before allowed himself to be put on the defensive.

"You yourself note how good a team we are! Why!?" JJ was getting into hysterics. Chief Smith only looked at him with sympathy, hidden by a burning frustration.

"This came from the uppers, Adams. I had nothing to do with it." JJ suddenly stopped; his hand midair ready for another beat down on the desk.

"What?"

"Hell, Adams, you know damn well I'd never approve that if it came by me, what you do in your own time is your own damn business. Besides, it's not like I have the time or the care to ponder over it anymore than I see in this office."

JJ took in his words; they were unfamiliar from the chief but a little comforting. He took a breath "So what do we do?"

"There's not much you can do Adams."

"So I'm just supposed to sit here while they terminate our partnership?" Smith's single upward glance gave him the answer. JJ sighed "there has to be _something;_ surely we aren't the only ones to ever face this problem."

"No, but you may be the first ones not to simply roll over and take it."

The blue blonde had to bite back a rather curt retort to that. He knew all the same that Chief Smith was right.

"An officer from the main office is coming in a few days."

"They're sending a _scout_!?" JJ's voice broke as a new level of anger washed over him.

"Not a scout, Adams, a--"

"Oh, call it what you like. They're coming here to get the information they want. They're going to make it look like something it isn't! They're going to take little pieces out of proportion and fabric some new story; whatever it takes to get the results they want. I know these people, their notorious."

Chief Smith was silent for a moment

"Well," he started "that very well may be true. But they still have say over this." He stood up, looking JJ in the eye. For a moment JJ could see past his mask, irritation and worry were present in his gaze. "Adams…Detective Adams. Do me a favor and don't give them anything to work with. Let them leave empty-handed. I have too much going up to bat on the serial to lose you and Parker now."

JJ's thoughts went to the serial murder case he, Drake, Dee, and Ryo were working on. It was huge; a brain tester to say the least. JJ felt like he was manually picking a huge iron lock when he tried to unravel the details. The four of them had just begun to get things seriously moving. If they moved quickly their man could be in custody within the month. If he and Drake were suddenly taken out by this separation… the whole case…Headquarters would be pulling the rug out from under them.

"Can't we plea the case; that they can't approach us in the middle of something so delicate!? This isn't the time!" JJ heard the power returning to his voice.

"And when _is_ the right time, Adams?"

'umm, never?' JJ thought to himself, his face must have given something away. The chief smiled gruffly "See, they're not going to take that. Since there is no good time for them to come they'll just come at any old time."

"And we have no idea when exactly that will be?"

"You know them, they could be here next week; they could be here already."

"Do you know who--" Chief Smith cut JJ off "No, you probably won't know who it is. They have given me no indication who it might be."

"Are they going to be staying here or just visiting?"

"I believe this is a long-term visit. They'll probably find something useful to do while they're here."

"And they'll use whatever task that is to start up their _next _case. Tsk, this isn't a scout… it's a _mole_." JJ muttered darkly. Chief Smith swiveled in his chair, pressing his hands together. When he spoke there was a level of humor in his voice.

"I'm not going to argue you that one, Adams." JJ smirked to himself; at least they were in agreement about something. He was about to think of something to say so he could go but the Chief suddenly looked very tense.

"Urm, they did, however, send me some instructions."

"I don't like how that sounds."

"Until this is resolved you and Parker are on separate shifts."

"What!? You can't do that!"

Smith suddenly looked very stern. "I am your chief, yes I can. But I wasn't the one who issued this. My boss' boss' boss did."

JJ shuddered at the thought. He had to pretend and play along with the goodie-two-shoe act. Alright. He had to play nice to everyone he knew for now on the off chance they happened to be the mole. Doable. But going along with the ruse without Drake? No. Absolutely not. Not only was it stupid but his work standard would drop, his partner, his other voice of reason would be gone. His other set of eyes. Over time he had become only half the equation. With Drake gone he wouldn't live up to the par they set as a team."

"They're setting us up. They're splitting us up so our work will fall apart and they'll use it against us! Drake and I need to work together! That's the only way this case will get done!"

"They're reasoning will be that you can do your half of the work on your own and you do it without interruptions from Parker. When you two switch shifts he comes in and does his. Then you return to work you'll take what he has done and move forward with it."

"But that takes _longer. _We don't have that kind of time on this case."

"You're right. We don't."

JJ put a hand to his head. They were taking his partner away, and with him the serial case. "They can't do this to me." He didn't realize he had said anything until he felt Chief Smith's heavy hand on his shoulder. He had come around from his seat and was standing in front of JJ. His eyes showed sympathy now.

"You seem pretty shaken, why don't you go home early today?"

"Al…alright."

"And you and Parker stagger your shifts now."

"Yes." JJ looked glumly to the floor, turned and left, he quickly got his things from his office and gave Dee and Ryo a quick excuse before leaving. JJ made sure he was safely in his car before he let the tears start.

"Drake!!" JJ slammed the door to their shared apartment. He dropped his things in a heap and ran to the living room where he knew Drake would be watching TV.

"JJ?" Drake asked just as JJ came in the room. The blue-blonde stooped in the doorway. Drake gave him a quick look-over. "You don't look sick, are you alright?" Drake noticed JJ's eyes were lined in red and his face looked- well like he had been crying. "What happened?"

Suddenly JJ lunged forward, leaping into Drake's lap. "They're gonna do it Drake! They're gonna--" JJ started to sob into his lover's shirt.

"Gonna _what_?" Drake was at a loss. His fingers played with JJ's hair, as if to grant a rise from him.

"They're going to separate us."

"What?"

"The precinct. They wrote up a formal complaint. They're going to split us up!" JJ had his head up now, frustrated tears streaming down his cheeks. "S…Chief Smith said," he ducked his head down to wipe them away "that officers are coming from Center to check things out. And then they are going to terminate our partnership."

"Terminate?" Drake sounded amazed

"Someone is coming to stay at the precinct to check us out, I don't know for how long but Chief said it was long term."

"They're sending someone to investigate us!?" Drake was alert and the adrenaline was pumping but he wasn't quite sure if he was angry or frightened yet.

"They're sending someone to snoop. Not investigate. Investigation is for _real_ problems." JJ's tone was apathetic.

"You say there was a formal write-up… who…"

"The people from Center."

"What? Center doesn't have the authority to--"

"They invented the authority. It's the headquarters; they can say what they want."

Drake went silent, keeping his questions in for now and rubbing JJ's back, his hands running in soothing wide circles. JJ started to calm down. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to make them go away!"

"No, I mean, what do you want to do now? We can think about this later, you're a wreck."

JJ was silent, as if he were deliberating. "I want to get out of here."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere far, outskirts of town, I don't know. Do we have time?"

"Sure."

They were on the road before either one said anything else.

"They… they put us on separate shifts." JJ looked out the window, sullen, as he said it.

"What!?" Drake shouted. JJ flinched, expecting him to hit the brake and relived when he didn't.

"Smith told me to go home early, but when you go in tomorrow it's just you."

Drake's mouth fell open. "I…can't believe…"

"I know we were trying to even things out from when you were undercover…"

"What else did he say?" Drake eyed JJ with a serious look

"We have to be on our best behavior, some person-we don't know who- is coming to watch how we act. We won't know who it is so…"

"The PD is sending a mole in on the PD??" Drake was flabbergasted.

"I guess so." JJ's voice was bitter

"What about the case!?" Drake started pleading the way his partner had earlier that day.

"Chief said it doesn't make a bit of difference to them, they come when they like. Doesn't matter what we have on the table at the time."

"This is ridiculous. Do we know who wrote this up!?"

"No… no idea." JJ suddenly glared out the window, his jaw tight.

Drake regretted the question once he saw JJ's reaction. "It'll be alright." He took JJ's hand in his "Let's not think about it right now. We're almost there."

Drake parked on a grassy hill on the edge of Manhattan. There was a large elm tree towering over their heads that added a cool shadow as the sun threw orange flares up into the sky. The hill was high enough to see a good portion of the cityscape and just a tiny bit of Brooklyn Bridge. Drake had discovered the place as a high schooler and JJ had loved it at first sight when they first came here as a couple. He loved the look of the sunset over the buildings and how the twilight gave in immediately into the city night lights, which he still loved like any tourist would.

He and Drake sat against the hood of the car and watched as Orange gave way to pink then to blue and finally to purple. Tiny pinpoint stars made their way through the dark blanket overhead; JJ counted just a handful of them then laid his head against Drake's shoulder.

"This is really making me feel better" JJ said, surprised at the fact himself.

"I'm glad." Drake didn't look down at him immediately. When JJ looked up he held Drake's gaze for a long time. Drake started to chuckle after a few minutes. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes."

"Can you ask for it?"

"Must I?"

Drake sighed

"Oh come on!" JJ retorted, teasing. "I'm such a good boy at home." He tugged on Drake's shirt collar. Drake rolled his eyes.

"Well… I suppose." JJ smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Drake quickly took control, wrapping his arms around JJ, giving him the passion he liked. Drake usually liked to let things develop at their own speed, this time with JJ the intensity spiked quick.

"Draa-ke" JJ whined as he pushed the blonde back on the hood. Drake realized JJ had already gotten his shirt unbuttoned. Was he out of it right now or had JJ gotten faster?

"What? What do you want?" he whispered in a way that broke the mood a little

"What do I want." JJ scoffed

Drake readjusted himself on his elbows, pushing up so his face was against JJ's, his lips less than an inch from the lighter man's. He drank in his scent, and he knew JJ would do the same. He waited until the blue-blonde closed his eyes in reverence that he leaned in.

"What do you want me to do to you?" There was still a comical hint to his tone. But it was obvious from JJ's reaction he had still done it right. He shuddered but didn't open his eyes.

"I want you to make me forget."

Drake slid out from JJ, moving around to his side. "How much?"

"Everything."

"That's quite a bit."

JJ smiled wistfully "You can put it on my tab."

Drake clucked his tongue softly, "tsk tsk, Mr. Adams, you are racking up quite a _bit_ of debt." He was behind JJ now.

The blue blonde chuckled as Drake pressed flush against his back. Their faces were inches apart. "I think it was well spent. I have a while to pay it off anyway"

Drake just smiled, latching his mouth to JJ's neck, starting a love-bite but thinking better of it. Meanwhile, JJ's hands were dragging his to the line of his fly.

"You need this bad." Drake began to unbutton it, two fingers snaking their way in.

"Worse than you know." JJ pushed Drake's hand downward even more

"I won't make you wait then."

Drake moved quickly, and JJ was patient. It wasn't long until he was getting what he wanted; pressed against the hood of the car that reflected the sky above, liquid lavender, in its own scarlet pool of color.

Drake's solid blows had him reeling inwardly; he pounded his hands onto the hood of the car in some shade of euphoria, coming out in unison with his first outburst.

"Drake! Gaa…. Holy shi--" he panted, his partner was unresponsive though his thrusts got harder, JJ climbed father onto the grill and struck at the windshield. His back arching and his limbs stretching as Drake drove it home again inside him. He had his mouth all over the nape of JJ's neck, using his teeth and lips together; half kisses, half bites. JJ whined some more as his thin fingers clawed down the glass and fisted in on themselves.

Large warms hands came down on his back, shoving him down on the hood roughly. The sound JJ heard made him think of bruises and dents later. Drake's voice was husky in his ear.

"Lie down… and … take…what's coming to you." JJ made no external expression.

That's what he had wanted, that's what he had needed all this time. To be so thoroughly _dominated_. For someone to take him, and just fuck him senseless. Oh hell, he didn't even want to know what way was up when this was over, just something to push all the pain and anger out of his radar for a while. JJ heard a few mewls make their way out of his own mouth as Drake did just that; and he was doing _such_ a good job at it too.

"Oh God, Drake… hit me!" JJ had no clue where the exclamation came from but he ran with it once he had said it. Drake didn't stop his rhythm but simply murmured against his exposed skin.

"I am _not_ going to hit you." Drake nipped at a sensitive spot, calling forth another cry from JJ.

"Will you later?" JJ panted

"No… that is something you have to earn." His voice was softer and JJ felt his nails dig in to his chest in a downward swipe. He growled in response and decided to be quiet for the rest of the show.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm went off; Drake hit the button on the clock and began to shuffle out of bed. Normally it took him several more sessions with the snooze bar to even begin to crawl out of bed and it was several minute before he realized he was even getting up. It figured he didn't want to go to work today; afraid of what he'd find. But he certainly couldn't stay in bed anymore. He had to go, _had _to see what had happened at the precinct. He leaned over the bed and pressed a kiss to JJ's cheek. His hand played a little with the blue hair, still mussed from yesterday and last night. The incident with the truck had bled over into the night after they got home. JJ needed a good release and by God Drake did his best to give it to him. He seemed to have succeeded, as he brushed JJ's hair out of his eyes the lighter man moaned and rolled over; his voice was that of a totally relaxed JJ. JJ didn't make noise in his sleep when he was stressed. The blonde was sure he was bothered since he asked to be hit last night. But he seemed to have calmed down.

"Hopefully we can sort this out without him resorting to harming himself." Drake knew JJ wasn't the type and had only been giving into the sexual delirium last night. He gave JJ another kiss, got up, dressed, and was out the door. JJ's presence was medicinal to Drake, and as he drove farther away from the man, the layers of his defenses peeled away and his anxiety slowly unleashed. Last night he was tasked with comforting JJ, he wasn't allowed any time to deal with his own feelings about it.

'It couldn't be real… it just couldn't…' Drake told it to himself the entire drive to work. The whole drive was spent so methodically yet to Drake it was little more than a dream. Nothing, not even the awful drivers could sway his attention. Good God, was he going to be forced to say goodbye to his partner? That just couldn't…Drake could see his brother's smug look in his mind when he told him the news. It would all end up being more evidence for his family to guilt him out of homosexuality. No. It wouldn't happen like that, he'd never allow it.

Sure, when it all came down to it, he'd still see JJ at home. But it was the principle of the matter. The Police Department couldn't just split partners up in the middle of a complex operation. Not for reasons this petty. The problem, Drake knew, was that the people in charge certainly didn't see his and JJ's situation as 'petty'. For an instant the whole scenario played out in his mind, form the beginning to the end, conferences, interviews, complaints, meetings with the uppers, all ending in the grand finale of 'We're the PD and we can do what we want' anyway. The thought was more than dismal and exhausting in and of itself, he could scarcely think of the action taking place. He didn't want to.

He remembered, years back, when he was still relatively new to the Detective force. He had heard some rumor floating from the 24th precinct about a couple who got split from being partners for the same reasons as he and JJ. If he remembered correctly they were more than adamant in their fight to remain partners. Hell, that was the only reason the story had made it that far probably, most of the PD had been talking about it. Hushed, of course, but it was obviously the biggest story of the time. He hadn't paid that much attention, not giving a damn what other people did in their private time, hell if they were a better team for it then more power to them.

He racked his memory for a while, trying to remember something about the results… he wished he had played into those rumors more… he never would have guessed in those days that that story would suddenly be important to him in any way. He thought and thought, tried to relive the time but to no avail. It didn't matter he supposed, but before he could get back to thinking about the now he was reaching for his cell and calling some number…whose number?

"Spencer."

"Ted." Drake was grateful for the members of the PD answering the phone in such a way; it saved him the awkward moment of not knowing who was on the other line.

"Yo, Drake."

"Hey, let me ask you something. You remember a story from years ago… We had just started on the force; it was a case involving some cops form the 24th precinct?"

"Huh? That was years ago. Could you um… could you be a little more specific, buddy?"

"Urgh, it was about a couple who were partners and the PD separated them for it. They were fighting to stay partners 

and…"

"…And?" Ted's voice indicated the story wasn't ringing any bells

"…And that's all I know. I was hoping you might enlighten me on the rest."

"Oh."

"You at the office?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you want me to run a search?"

"Please?"

"Alright, but I'm not promising anything. And if I get busted I'm naming you off." Ted's voice indicated that level of drama would probably make his day.

"Fair enough, thanks." Drake closed the phone before getting a response from the redhead. For the remainder of his commute he was silent and he focused his thoughts and his hope on Ted's ability to get some information. Drake knew that however that case ended would have a rather large bearing on how easy it would be for him and JJ.

He was at the precinct and up the stairs rather quickly, he didn't usually go that fast, for a moment when he reached the fourth floor, he wondered whether he had even clocked in or not, it didn't matter. He found Ted in his and Marty's office sitting in front of his computer.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you find anything?"

"Sean Moore and Michael Turner were separated 6 years ago on terms of inappropriate conduct in a work facility and a few strikes on Public Displays of Affection."

"Okay."

"They appealed."

Drake was silent, though he had traveled in to stand by Ted, he looked at his computer screen, even though he knew the case file he had up was not the one under discussion.

"They fought with the PD protocol groups and it went to court."

"I don't remember hearing about that."

"Didn't think you would, I didn't either. It was kept really hush-hush."

"Figures, what happened."

"Police Dept. won hands down. Moore and Turner were separated as partners and in less than a year they were transferred to different precincts."

"What!?"

"I don't know, I guess they didn't want them leaving their partners to do the work while they were with each other."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"No, it's got some grounds if you think about it; they over-reacted yes, but what-if? I mean if a team spends too much time as a couple and not enough time as a police team... the department had to intervene."

"..."

"Dude... Drake… Did something happen?"

Drake took a step back and ran a hand through his hair. "This can't be happening." he sighed.

Ted's eyes were on him when he lowered his gaze. He wore a look that was pleading and sympathetic at once. Drake sighed again.

"There was an official write-up made. They are going to separate JJ and I."

"…What the _fuck_!? They can't do that in the middle of this case! We're so close!" Ted was out of his seat in challenge.

"Yeah, that's what JJ and I thought too. ..but it seems," He tapped the top of Ted's computer monitor, the picture from the case he had brought up about the 24th detectives was on screen. "the PD has other plans."

Ted relaxed a bit. "They can't be serious."

"My words exactly." Drake patted Ted's shoulder "Thank you for looking that up for me."

"Is there anything I can do? Marty too, he'd want to help you two."

"What? Gee uh, thanks but I don't think there's anything you can do that JJ and I aren't already--"

"I mean testimonies man, we'll tell them how you two are on the field and we'll back you two up. And you know Ryo and Dee will be all over it too." Drake was silent.

"Come one man. You guys need help."

"I think… We may just take you up on that." And with that Drake left.

He was just outside his and JJ's office when he heard the telltale clacking on the granite floor. He looked up to see the chief as he returned to his office, armful of files in one hand and a sagging bag of Krispy Kremes in the other. He had his keys in the lock when he seemed to feel Drake's gaze and looked up as well. There was a short pause where they locked eyes and then Chief Smith suddenly looked guilty, downward and trudged into his office. The motion resembled an ill-behaved child who knew he was going to be punished. Drake looked around in disbelief; the chief never looked apologetic to his subordinates. He expected others to have caught that and be staring too, but the precinct itself was suddenly full of condescending eyes. Everyone was silently jeering at him behind their closed lips.

_Just quit it with him! Find a nice girl and it'll all be over._

_Ever heard of fuck buddies? You might be taking this a little too far._

_It's not like you two can have a steady relationship._

_Just leave him, it was just for fun anyway, your job's not worth it._

_He's probably already ratting you out, saving his own ass. And you're trying to save 'us' you're pathetic!_

_Gays don't have happily-ever-afters, don't you know that?_

Drake groaned audibly and entered his office, slamming the door shut.

"What the hell was that?" He knew it was just his mind ad-libbing for everyone outside but still. This was going to be harder than he thought. He had to calm down…this wasn't going to be any easier with his own rendition of peoples thoughts weighing on his mind. He rubbed his temples, in an effort to sooth his overactive imagination into submission.

"Is it true, Sir? There are officers coming to separate them?"

Drake snapped his head up. A voice from outside his mind? He slumped against the door frame. This wasn't his day, apparently. He removed his suit blazer and draped it over his chair. He sighed deeply, and pulled the chair out to sit.

"I just hope to get this over quickly." Drake identified the voice and turned to peek out of his door. Commissioner Berkeley Rose was addressing a desk clerk, it looked like innocent conversation.

"But they will resist, surely?"

"Yes, but if we're lucky it won't take much effort to squelch that. Once they see we mean business I hope this will all go smoothly; and swiftly for that matter. The last thing I need in here is another scene. I hope they don't make too much fuss about it."

Drake felt his back straighten; a spark of electricity ran down it, leaving a shiver in its wake. His eye widened in appall, he shuddered and tried to close the door. "Too much fuss." The words were muttered darkly.

"But the officers from Center are real envelope pushers. Their notorious for blowing things up; Hell, almost all the news reports regarding the police force has their stamp on it." The clerk continued.

"Well, there is the courtesy 2 they leave alone." Berkeley joked, his eyebrows rising in emphasis. The clerk chuckled

"And what about Parker and Adams?" Drake stiffened, leaning closer to the doorframe to listen.

Berkeley was silent for a moment as he shifted his weight. He lowered his gaze as well, like the Chief had. "I just hope it's over soon, for both their sakes; the faster the better."

"It was you." Drake's words were a half whisper out of his mouth. His eyes narrowed, as if to accuse a nonexistent witness. "_You_ ratted us out, you bastard."

"Once we get things established it will be just a simple process of filling out the paperwork and cross checking to finalize." Berkeley continued "My hope is to have this all over and done with before the serial is wrapped up."

Fire was burning through Drake's veins. He clenched and unclenched his fists in an attempt to keep himself cool; a vain attempt, he was already aware. A haze was dropping over him and he felt the familiar numbness taking place of his anger.

"Well, I hope the CI unit the best of luck. I know that's going to be a tough one for them to handle."

"Thank you, Bennett. We'll need it." Berkeley bade the man goodbye and turned to leave.

Drake was already moving, before he fully thought it through. He was aware of his intent but surprised himself when he suddenly slammed his fist into the Commissioner's face. There was a resounding smack that satisfied him. Rose stammered backward, looking up, holding his face both in surprise and in rage. "You piece of shit!" Drake's fist met with Berkeley's face again, sending them both careening onto the floor; Berkeley under Drake's weight and Drake under his own inertia.

"Hell, I knew you never liked us. But I never expected _this _from _you._ How can you when you're—one of " Drake didn't finish his sentence, Berkeley began defending himself. He was good too, much to Drake's chagrin. He was ducking left and right and blocking with his forearms, Drake had to really strain to get around. He knocked Rose's glasses off, watching them shoot across the floor somewhere. Berkeley himself was glowering up at Drake, teeth bared and all the fury in his eyes was burning. Drake didn't care; this man had made JJ cry. He was aware of the crowd forming, people yelling, but he didn't care, better for them all to have a show. The bastard earned it.

"Parker." The commissioner growled again. Drake only then realized he had been speaking to him this whole time.

"How could you?" Rose looked oddly, his brows furrowed together. Drake's hands laced around his neck and shook. "How _could_ you!?"

"Drake!! Drake, man, cool it!" a familiar voice was at his ear. Strong arms wrapped around his torso and arms in an iron grip.

"Get the fuck off me! I'm gonna kill him!" Drake was thrashing to get out before even identifying the person. The arms just got tighter and another pair joined them, making it harder to press forward. The weight of two people dragged him down and forced him backward. He grunted audibly when he noticed he was making distance backwards. Rose looked smug as a small crowd helped him to his feet. Drake suddenly found strength.

"I'll get back with him, do you hear me!? We'll stay together, just you watch you fucking rat bastard!!" He was lightly aware of the 'oh' of passers-by. People had crowded all around.

"Drake! Be quiet!" Ryo's voice was soft in his ear but the fervent tone was not lost to him. The blonde felt another set of hands latching onto his shirt, dragging him back towards his office. He relented, seething at Commissioner Rose the whole way. As he was dragged off he slowly got a panoramic view of the whole hallway. People were standing in every nook and alcove, trying to get a view. All eyes were on him, save for the small group huddled around the Commissioner, whose eyes never left his body. The commissioner wore a subdued yet feral glare. A door slowly closed and Drake was grateful for the frosted glass that could shut the world out. They were in Ryo and Dee's office. Dee, Ryo, and Marty still had tight holds on him and proceeded to drop him on the floor. Drake didn't move at first, his co-workers moving around him with surprised awe. There was a moment of silence, perhaps of deliberation on how to begin his chastisement.

"Dude! What are you doing!?" Ted was suddenly in his face; his expression was thunder-struck. He seemed both impressed and shocked. "You have any idea what he could do to you for that!?"

"Do you have any idea what he's _done_!?" Drake was yelling before he fully registered what Ted had said to him.

"Drake--" The other three started together in attempt to correct something. Drake didn't know what.

"Parker!!" that old booming voice sounded, vibrating the walls. The men of the CI unit looked up slowly, "come with me." The Chief's face was a smidgeon disgruntled but other than that, dead-pan. Drake knew he was in for it without being told, and made to get up. Chief Smith turned and left without a look in the others' directions. "I am going to give you the same talk I gave your partner."


	3. Chapter 3

_I always forget to stop and input this author's note… I forget this isn't deviantart and I can't just pout in text after the fact, I have to switch out the whole document file… for which I am too lazy to do. Thanks to everyone for reading this. I hope I can impress. I think it is just understood in our community here but please read and review. Thanks a bunch to Jay and Daxemon for their reviews!_

_Read happy!_

JJ was spending the day home. He decided being banished from matching shifts with his partner wasn't going to get in his way. He, at first, had attempted to use housecleaning as a distraction but had come up fruitless. He knew he'd keep thinking about what Chief Smith had told him yesterday. He knew the only way to get it off his mind was to actually get up and _deal_ with it. But how, exactly was that done? What rights did they have to appeal? How fast could this be done? Did he and Drake need to be separated at all? Or would they be forced apart for an interim period of time while this was all settled? He thought for a moment and quickly headed to the phone. No need to look through his meager law library. He was dialing quickly as he though it through again; better to have the real deal.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered after two rings

"Patrick." JJ confirmed the name, as if his precinct phone rituals were reversed.

"Oh, hello JJ!" The familiar cheery voice answered. "How are you? How's Drake?"

"Not well." JJ's tone was flat

"Mm, I can tell. Certainly you're not calling because you need my 'expertise'?"

"We just might."

"Tell me." JJ gave Patrick the whole story. There was a short silence before his friend answered.

"Hmm I see. Don't worry JJ; this case is based purely on their preconceived ideas that gays are not real people who live real lives. They think you can't do your job because your too busy spreading homosexuality." JJ's hands gripped tightly around the phone. "Once we can provide them some evidence to the contrary people like them usually have no choice but to step down." Patrick said.

JJ trusted his words knowing Patrick was also a homosexual and faced his own struggles obtaining his law degree and passing his bar. Despite being a damn good lawyer his services were refused by lot of offices, but he had settled in a nicely placed firm and he had his pick of a wide variety of cases which he often spoke gratitude for. JJ thought he felt better, if Patrick could do it, so could they. But in his mind he also remembered, this was the police department for heaven's sake. They were much harsher on the PD than in other realms, the police and fire departments were meant to be an example… and one as 'bad' and he and Drake were setting just wasn't allowed by people of their field. And unfortunate as it was, JJ knew the uppers were willing to split a winning team up to keep it that way.

"Tell you what, Jemmy. You find out who this person is and see how approachable they are on the subject. Drop my name if you think it will help"

"By the time I get to them it may already be too late, not to mention the person they send to us will be all but brainwashed to suit the HQ's mentality. I think that's like, a requirement to work there or something."

Patrick's warm laughter filled the other end of the line. "Very well, I should have known it was dire when you called me first."

"Yes, Patrick, it is. I would like to nip this in the bud as fast as we can. I don't even want them to have the chance to develop this or make a case against us."

"Over before it begins." Patrick's voice lifted, making it sound like a question.

"We seem to be on the same page." JJ smiled.

"You have my card then, right?"

"Yes, still stashed away in the box of things I never thought I'd use." JJ eyed the direction to his closet, knowing the last unpacked box contained the small slip of paper. He had left it as-is when he and Drake got their apartment, too tired to unpack the things inside just so he could put them away in some other fashion.

"As it should be," Patrick's voice was still cheery. "As much as I enjoy my work I would rather some people _not_ see me professionally."

JJ smiled and shook his head "You are a rare kind of lawyer for that, Pat. Most people would kill for one with your mentality. I hope your clients are treating you well."

"Well, some of them do. Remember the positions some of them are in."

"I can only imagine" JJ rolled his eyes, leaning back against the couch. "So let's say worst comes to worst and Drake and I _do_ need some of your 'skills', what is your asking price?"

"For my clients I ask a few thousand to start out with and we go from there. It all depends on the severity of the case."

"And how severe do you think this might get?"

"It depends on who throws the first blow. I am guessing they will and I am going out on a limb but the Police Headquarters can get pretty vicious when they have something they value at hand. This can go very far very fast. I advise you and Drake prepare yourselves for the worst."

"Way ahead of you." JJ shook his head to himself "Now, back to my original question."

"I've already answered it; it depends on the case."

"Pat, I need _something_. If we're going to work with you--"

"You're not going to like the answer." Patrick interrupted his voice significantly colder.

JJ sighed heavily and began picking at the hem of his cotton pants. "I have a little inheritance still saved up"

Patrick sighed heavier than JJ "For you Jemmy, the price is nothing."

"What?" JJ's tone was sharp; his eyebrows went upward in response

"I told you you wouldn't like it." His tone was slightly mocking.

"How can you justify that?"

"Easy, I am allowed free-range pricing I can charge what I want of my clients. And for you I _may_ charge a dinner at O'Brady's."

"Patrick, that is chump-change compared to this." JJ was slumped forward; his voice was equally as tense and uncomfortable sounding as his body looked.

"JJ--. Look, I'm going to cut the melodramatics. I've owed you for years. You helped me accept my own sexuality, allow me to aid in you keeping the right to yours."

"Pat--."

"I don't want to hear another word about it. You and Drake _do not_ _hesitate_ to call me if things start heating up, alright?"

"…alright. I think that will be a 'when' and not an 'if'."

"Then I will see you both soon then."

"…Yes." JJ's voice was weak, he clutched the phone tightly and he had a dazed look on his face. Patrick bade him a friendly goodbye and hung up. JJ still held onto the phone, through the dial tone again and finally hit the off button.

By the end of his talk with Patrick JJ was fired up 'alright… now you watch what Jemmy James Adams can do!'

"Do you understand Parker?"

"huh?"

"God." The chief muttered, "You're performance, Parker. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Chief!" Drake yelled "He's the one who filed the complaint about JJ and—I mean, my partner and I." Chief Smith's eyes narrowed with thought. He was quiet for a moment, looking methodical. Drake waited for an answer, eventually Chief Smith reached down into a drawer and pulled out a cigar, lighting it he looked up at Drake.

"And what say he did," he blew a smoke ring out, away from Drake. "Why exactly would you attack him? If you ask me that only put you farther up on his supposed 'hit list'."

"Hit list." The words were repeated without enthusiasm

"Don't think I'm deaf, Parker. I may not come and grace you idiots with the response you _deserve _but I hear everything you hooligans conjure up in there." He pointed in the direction of the break room. "You know better than this, detective. You can do the math yourself, the man has it in for you and you're first response is to retaliate. I understand that, your partner gave me the same attitude."

Drake stiffened, here it came.

"But _you_, You go completely off the handle. You are being charged with inappropriate conduct and you respond with _this_? Acting a fool? I don't understand you Parker. I thought the threat of losing your partner would keep you in line. I thought Adams meant enough to you to merit at least that much!"

Chief's words hit Drake like a blow to the stomach. He cringed at the next words from the Chief.

"You better pray the officer from Center isn't in that crowd out there! This whole thing will be over before it begins if he is."

"He isn't, I checked, Chief." A familiar, silky voice sounded behind Drake. He stiffened in response and his eyes narrowed. Rose appeared on his side, looking as if he suffered no injury, once again to Drake's chagrin.

"Wonderful." The chief sounded truly relieved. Berkeley was rubbing off his glasses on his shirt; he replaced them and looked down to examine Drake, sitting before the Chief's desk.

"You threw quite some punches out there Parker; he must really be invaluable to you."

Drake jumped out of his chair, a snarl forcing its way out of his mouth. Berkeley showed no sign of surprise. Chief Smith, however, jumped.

"Parker! Parker, quit it!" The Chief's hands were on his shoulders, forcing him back. "He isn't even the one!"

"Huh?" it was as if Drake was in a bubble and he suddenly could hear something. He turned to the Chief. He caught Commissioner Rose rolling his head along with his eyes, out of his peripheral.

"I am not the one who signed you two off, Detective Parker." His voice was flawless; Drake's heart sank into his gut.

'No…'

"Surprised?" Rose must have detected something in his face, his voice showed some amusement. For a moment Drake thought about re-enacting their previous scene out of sheer frustration.

"How did you…"

"It's what I was trying to warn your partner about, Parker" Chief interrupted, still looking gruff "It seems he didn't pass on the message, though knowing the two of you, you just didn't abide by it."

Drake looked at him in silence. The two men standing over him… it was as if he was a child being looked upon by his disappointed parents. It cut into his temper as well as his pride. This was so stupid… _he_ was so stupid. It all started to sink in when he remembered… Everything JJ told him last night, they had to be on their best behavior, they'll be watching. And what had he gone and done. Despite the guilt he had in the name of his lover, he couldn't quite muster it up when he looked to Berkeley. He could still feel his eyes shine with anger and resentment, but something in the blonde commissioner had changed in the moment Drake was in thought.

"I can understand your motives, detective." Berkeley pushed his glasses up with a finger. "It doesn't forgive your poor judgment, but looking at the situation…" he walked to the large window behind Chief Smith's desk.

Drake had to stifle a groan. Here it came; he had shot himself in the foot, not even aware.

"I am willing to overlook this whole mess." He turned to Drake "We have more important matters to address, as you are obviously aware."

Drake 'hmph'd. Chief gave him a warning look. Behind him, Berkeley paused, as if without words.

"I… have _some_ news for you though. I am to greet the man from headquarters today."

"Today?" Drake was alert again. The horror slowly started to sink in, he had hoped for a few days to get used to this… but today?

"This afternoon, actually." Berkeley's expression grew grim "So I do hope you spent your anger on me, you'll have to be on your toes for real this time, detective. You're partner as well."

"We will." Drake heard his words as if someone else had said them. His mind was elsewhere. Berkeley went on to say something else, Drake didn't notice.

'_Today_…'

"Parker." Chief's words were stern in his ear, Chief Smith's hands were on his back and he had a fatherly expression on. "Did you hear what the Commissioner just said?" Drake stared blankly; slightly irritated these men felt they still deserved his attention.

"Commissioner Rose just gave you a pardon. As far as anyone is concerned, that fight never happened."

Drake was still mostly blank but his face flared up in response, a thrill of excitement and relief flooded his features. "Anulled?"

"To put it swiftly, yes." Berkeley answered. "I expect you not to make me regret it."

"I won't…ah…" Drake really didn't want to have to thank this man.

"If you wish to thank me, do so by finishing that case your fellow officers have out."

Drake nodded and made his exit quickly. The others received him with little question and they began to start onto their work.

Meanwhile…

A knock came across the wood of Berkeley's door. It opened before he could respond and a man walked in. He was tall, skinny, relatively pale, platinum blonde, and with an air of his own. Berkeley looked him over once and decided how he felt about him on the spot.

"Comissioner Berkeley Rose?"

"Yes."

"I believe you have been expecting me, Sir?"

Berkeley paused before a smile broke on his face; he reached hand out to shake the other's. "Yes, yes I have."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, sorry I posted the chapter and then realized I had a huge mistake left in it. I had to fix it and re-upload. Please forgive me! And please read and review. I though it was done last night but nay... I am miffed right now. Anyway, I have repaired the damage.  
_

The clock ticked away, diligently, on the wall; it seemed to echo around the room making the idea of time passing more pressing. The two figures inside seemed aloof and awkward; one shifted his weight back and forth, the other hunched over the desk writing. His blonde hair fell in his eyes but he made no move to stroke it away. He only penned faster, appearing as though he wanted the other away quickly. When he was done he whipped out the paper from under his hands and held it out to the other.

"Well I think that about covers it…Mr. Landry?"

"Yes, Andrew Landry." The pasty blonde reached to take the form and shake Berkeley's hand again. "When can we begin?" Berkeley took the presented hand loosely and gave him a look. "I just… the sooner I am done, the sooner I can return to my own office is all…"

The blonde sighed "You can get started at your discretion…you will probably see either one of them wandering around here." He waved his hand in annoyance and found business with some files on his desk.

Drake backed away from the commissioner's door quickly and quietly, safely making it to his office before Landry emerged. He heard the squeak of the door hinge just as he tucked himself through his own office door. Footsteps sounded in the hallway, rhythmically marking a path away from the CI unit. Drake sighed softly in relief as he sat down at his desk.

'Thank god he didn't want to talk to me first thing.' Drake then started to think of what exactly he'd say to the man when he _did_ decide to show up. What about JJ? What would he say? He didn't even know this guy was here yet. He decided to call JJ on his next cigarette break. But he had caught a glimpse of him and started madly writing things down on a note, which he posted on JJ's desk. The second he was done he stacked up his files and headed to Dee and Ryo's office. The two of them had allowed JJ and Drake to set up camp there, especially now that the news was out among the team; that Drake and JJ were to be separated.

"Hey guys." Drake muttered as he opened the door

"Hello, Drake." Ryo smiled warmly, Dee raised his hand to wave, his eyes never leaving the page he was reading. Drake sat down quietly eyeing him with a bit of humor.

"Better not stop him once he's started, eh?" he turned to Ryo "You won't get him working again for the rest of the day." Ryo smiled knowingly and rolled his eyes.

"Very funny" Dee still didn't look up. His voice had that serious tone that meant he was in no joking mood.

"What's wrong? You find something?"

Dee sighed "Six fuckin' homicides… and not a single stray hair … no forgotten evidence. Nothing. What's the catch?"

"You're looking over that again?"

"I just feel like we missed something… it's gotta be here somewhere." Dee flipped through the binder of photographs from the crime scenes again. "Nobody is _that_ good."

"I agree with you there," Ryo flipped through his papers as well "But this bastard seems pretty well practiced." He grimaced at his own words. Drake flipped through his as well, all the crimes had one or two victims each and all of them junior high aged girls with the exception of two boys. The manner of their deaths would have ruled out serial 

murder but all these kids were found within a small radius of each other. They had tracked schools and church groups but none had come up similar.

"Maybe… he's just looking in the right places…" Drake said. His 'partners' looked up. "I looked up some things this morning…half these kids were never even listed as missing… you think he just grabbed some drop-outs or latch-keys?"

"That's a good point…" Ryo said after a moment. "But, why?"

"Targeting clients?" Dee added "One's who didn't pay or maybe he got a blabber mouth kid?"

"Clients of what? There was no trace of drugs in these kids' systems…"

"Maybe they tried to break away and were clean when he came for them?" Drake answered

"Well a hair follicle test will clear that up"

"Like we can get one of those in a timely manner." Drake ran his hands back through his bangs, mussing them up again.

"We'll see about that" Ryo had a sharp tone in his voice as he shifted his papers again, filing a note; probably for Jim down in Forensics. "Dee would you hand me the phone?"

As Dee passed it to him he shot Drake a proud grin and whispered "Gets things _done_ doesn't he?"

Ryo finished up and held his note out to Dee.

"Umm… what, do you want me to do something with that?"

"Yes, if you would please take that down to Jim."

"What? You just called him."

"Well prove to me I'm not the only one who can 'get things done'" Ryo jerked his hand up and shot Dee a look that clearly said '_Do it or you're not getting any tonight'_ Dee grimaced but took the note and disappeared anyway.

Drake couldn't stifle his laughter.

JJ had arrived, clocked in, and was in his office; coffee in hand. He didn't exactly feel a rush to start his work; he had noticed the immediate plunge in his enjoyment of his work after he and Drake were separated. It wasn't just those rustic eyes and sleepy smile, it was working _with_ someone. Being solo was so… lonely. Sure, he had Dee and Ryo, but just watching their teamwork made his 'solitary confinement' just that much worse. To top it off he wouldn't even have their presence today, the three of them all got off an hour before he arrived, just enough time for he and Drake to miss each other on the way to and from.

He finished his coffee while he stared out the window, it never held much of a view, but it beat papers and Drake's notes. The new big-wigs would say that being separated was not a big deal; they could still see each other at home. But truth be told, JJ got maybe 4 hours with Drake at the house. And those were spent in bed, and not even the good kind, no; _sleeping_. He groaned and looked to the clock, he better start working. They'd look in on him sooner or later, he hated being under such scrutiny.

When he sat down, he saw it. A yellow post-it stuck on the edge of his desk. He recognized Drake's tiny chicken scratches.

_I saw him. Name's Andrew Landry._

_Really pasty and blonde. _

_He's like Berkeley but worse._

_But he seems like he doesn't know what he's doing_

_I think he's manageable_

_Love you_

_Drake_

JJ smiled and ran his fingers over the letters. Drake had phoned him yesterday to tell him the 'glorious news'. He had audibly groaned then too, and about his lover's also glorious feat with the Commissioner. He had given Drake a hell of a dressing down, but ultimately it didn't count since the officer wasn't here yet. Drake had agreed he'd be on his best behavior now and JJ had let it go.

He tucked the post-it in his desk drawer and began to gather his things; he skimmed his notes and compared them with Drake's, left on his desk for JJ to find.

'Drugs?' he read through Drake's summary 'I suppose it's possible…follicle test…' He rose out of his chair, still reading as he headed to the basement to talk to Jim.

"There are trace elements of cocaine in most of them, eight to be exact, six of those eight 'failed' the follicle test" Jim announced, rather proudly. He was at least happy they were getting somewhere. "Various other narcotics; I can give you a more exact list in a day or so."

"Dee was right." JJ muttered, looking off into space… or rather, he_ looked _as though he was lost, in fact many details and facts were re-arranging in his mind. He looked up, placidly. "Thank you Jim."

"No problem, if you need me, well you know where I am…here in the catacombs." He held his hand up in a frozen 'wave' and turned to attend to his lab techs. JJ smirked but rolled his eyes as he turned and left.

As he approached the Chief's office he had things all planned out; he was 'alone' today so he was going to go out in the field. There were some family members of the victims he wanted to re-address.

"Chief?" He hadn't knocked before entering; there was someone in there with the chief, standing in front of his desk. JJ whispered, a little embarrassed "I have some new reports from Forensics; I am going to go out to interview a few of the witnesses again."

"That's fine Adams." Chief didn't look at him.

"Oh, Mr. Adams." The blonde man in front of the desk said in a silky voice. He turned on his heal to see him; he had a leer in his eyes that set JJ off right away.

'You've got to be kidding me, _now_?' he thought, irritated. He knew who he was instantly; Drake's description had been adequate.

"It's a good thing you're here. We can all talk together." His voice held a false sense of hope and kindness, JJ made a hard expression.

"Sorry, I was just going to go out, we need some more testimonies."

"Ah." The man turned away quickly. "Aren't there other officers here with you?"

"Sorry but I am alone today. If I had my partner here it would be easier, yes. But he's not." Chief shot him warning looks while he said this.

"I meant the other officers, Detective Adams… this is a large case is it not? Aren't there any others in this office who know anything about it? There should have been more assigned to this case…" he sighed "The FBI should have picked it up by now actually, I'm not sure why it hasn't been transferred yet."

"Because Drake and I get things done." JJ muttered under his breath, "He and I do well, together we succeed. We're good together… and you're going to ruin it." He turned to leave.

"It's a partnership, not a marriage." His voice was irritated

"It's the principle of the whole thing!" JJ snapped, spinning around "Why am I being separated from a partner I work more than well with!? Why should we be made to adjust to other people's working habits simply because we don't have 'the look'? There is a serious case Drake and I are working on and we had some terrific leads but then all _this_ came up." JJ held his hands in the air to emphasize his appall.

"That's a valid point," Smith added before the official could speak, not unfolding his arms or looking up. "Getting to know another partner takes time and it is a while before the new team is acclimated enough to approach a case with the same skill as the more acquainted pairs. Frankly officer that is time I don't have to give to any of my men."

JJ didn't give the thought that Smith was supporting him the surprise it probably deserved. He opted to give a more snub expression to the man in the room.

"I understand, Sir," he turned to JJ, his eyes gleaming "but it still bears repeating that the Police Department objects to the…_living arrangements _of you and your part—you and Mr. Parker." JJ watched predatorily as the man fumbled over his choice of words. It was obvious even speaking in regards homosexuality wounded him. JJ felt his face flush with both anger and pity.

"It isn't _about_ my _living arrangements_!" Officer Landry didn't seem to falter as he started to speak again.

"In addition, there are other detectives on this case; fortunate for us. We can devote our time to finishing this quickly. If I do remember, Chief Smith, that is exactly why my department sent those requests to you a few weeks ago." The man looked rather smugly to Chief Smith, who straightened in his chair, resentment on his face.

"Wait. Requests?" JJ looked to the chief "They asked you to put Ryo and Dee on the case with us?" The Chief grumbled under his breath, frustrated, he quickly covered it up as he looked to the blonde officer. His eyes didn't betray his feelings.

"Demanded is more like it."

"You also have yet to follow through with the rest of them; I believe that was the reason for my coming this morning?" Officer Andrews started to sound a little condescending. "I believe the deadline listed is the end of this week?"

Chief sighed, crossing his arms "It is. You would know, wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"You wrote this up?" JJ asked, sounding critical

"Of course." Landry smiled and saluted casually. He turned on his heal and left the room. There was a long silence in the office, for a few minutes the only thing heard was the whirring of Chief Smith's overhead fan.

"I suppose I ought to tell you. I didn't want to enforce it but as long as that punk is here he'll have my ass until I do it." The chief wound his arms up again, across his chest. Looking like he was about to yell, however his voice was uncharacteristically calm. "They want me to stick Spencer and Cain on the case too."

"Ted and Marty?"

"Yes."

"…They're not going to stop with us, are they? Dee and Ryo… they're next." he sounded horrified, then livid as anger sparked through him. "They've been planning this from the start! They're going to milk our efforts and leave the finished case to the _straight _officers, when they finalize they'll get all the credit!" he threw his hands up in the air "Of course! It'll be everything they need! Proof that us gays can't possibly do this kind of work!"

"Adams! I'm not going to go through with it! I won't let him run this case!"

"And how can you stop him? You said yourself he'd have your ass for not doing as he says."

Chief Smith was silent

"What's that kid got over you, anyway?" Smith was silent

"…Chief?"

"I think you better go do your rounds, Adams." Chief said grimly and turned around. JJ was hesitant but left and did not turn back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow! I am alive after all! School (and a little writer's block, but we'll say school) got me sucked in there for a while. I am back, I don't know for how long. Let me know what you think of the chapter._

"And you have no idea what happened to your son after that?"

"No. He just…disappeared; he would often slip out to join his friends so I didn't think anything of it at first." The lady JJ was addressing sniffed into her Kleenex. "Caleb always had good behavior, so I allowed it. He always came back without having been in too much trouble."

"But you also said there had been a lot of odd things happening around this neighborhood at the time."

"They still are, well, with what happened to--" she buried her nose in the cloth "Well, you know."

"I do understand, but why was he allowed outside during all this? You said there was talk going around that there was trouble?"

The woman stirred in her seat uncomfortably "It's like I told you last time… that old bat down the street was the only one I heard say anything, and I don't trust her input, she's crazy… Michael and I were having a fight, I was sure Caleb wanted to get away, I..."

"How long was it before you looked for him?"

"It was a few hours… Michael and I were talking a long time, I lost track. I suddenly realized it was dark and Caleb wasn't home yet… I went looking and I couldn't find him, he wouldn't answer my calls."

"Calls? You're son had a cell phone?"JJ sounded a little more excited then he probably should have.

"No, we never gave him one. I was yelling."

"I see." JJ crossed out 'phone' on his pad where he had written too soon. "He never returned."

"I've already gone through this." She sounded frustrated "How many more times are you guys going to come asking the same questions?"

"Unfortunately as many times as it takes Mrs. Krebbs, I do beg your forgiveness." They both stood and moved to the door.

"When will this be over?" She sighed, shifting her weight to express her impatience.

"As soon as we have enough information to go after this bastard."

Kathy Krebbs was still for a moment then nodded sharply, as if in agreement "…Whatever you need then."

"Thank you." And with that JJ left.

He was deep in thought on the way to his car, getting in he crossed the family's name off his list. "Nothing" he sighed with disappointment. The incredible mini mansion and décor certainly didn't help to lift his spirits either. The place was like a museum; large, open, cold, and very beautiful. Quite a spectacle and rueful for competitive houseguests but not exactly a child friendly place in JJ's mind.

"You're so busy fighting; trying to put your family back together you don't realize the purpose of your life has run out the door?" JJ remembered how Mrs. Krebbs had described her son. He felt terrible for her but...That wife was strangely accommodating, most post-mothers were more bitter and resistant to the subject of their children. JJ wondered if there was anything behind it. If there was it was well hidden but it probably had nothing to do with the killings anyhow. But… what if… JJ thought for a split second, 'leave no stone unturned'. This could be something, something no one would suspect and the placement of the family would be both enabling and a perfect cover. It could be the very thing they had been missing. In that same split second JJ thought to get out of his car and interrogate Kathy Krebbs. But he didn't. What would he say? And any abused housewife or conspirator in murder would have a hell of a defense for herself. It wasn't a fight he was ready to hold yet. He turned on the ignition and drove off.

'_How can a mother that devoted be so clueless?'_ JJ thought _'She seemed so in love with her son, she really disregarded the warnings from the news and her neighbors?'_ JJ knew once the third and fourth bodies had been located, not even ten miles from the Krebbs household if he remembered, that the local news stations were allowed to leak the story. It was everywhere, _especially_ among the neighborhoods with young children. _'There is no way she couldn't have known. Either she's delusional about her mothering or she's hiding something; and a__** big**__ something at that.' _JJ had already decided which one he thought was the truth and decided he would take Kathy Krebbs up on her offer to return.

***

"The Krebbs mother?" Drake echoed over the phone "okay okay, I hear ya. I'll find out what I can."

JJ's words of gratitude could be heard on the other line. Drake made a quick goodbye and hung up.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath. This was going to be a tough day, he could tell. He had Landry up his ass on one end and this impossible case on the other. Now JJ was getting a feeling about one of the parents? And JJ's intuition was hardly ever wrong… damn. He always hated when family members were the ones in on the killings. It shook him deeply, down to his soul. It took a strong brand of sicko to kill your own kid. And someone else's kids? Drake couldn't even fathom it. It had him on the verge of becoming a murderer himself when they finally got a shithead like that cuffed and taken in. Usually he was able to keep himself under control, but with everything else going on right now he wasn't so sure…

If it ended up being one of the mothers he'd probably end up strangling the bitch. He headed to his office anyway and settled in for some serious file hunting. This was the most exhausting of his tasks, in his opinion. He was sure in a decade or so he'd need glasses to be able to be able to read all these. JJ already teased him about getting some now. God, he missed that teasing… that voice, that laugh… everything. Sure he had some pitiful window of time he could use to his advantage with JJ if he wanted, but they had both decided that sleep came first right now. This case was top priority since solving it seemed to hold the key to their partnership. He opened his office door and thought to himself that Landry better not fucking bother him today, not if he valued his life. Better not think that, those thoughts might tempt him into actions. He certainly wouldn't want to answer to JJ after that. He settled down in front of his computer and after a few hours of diligent searching he had some good news.

"Drake?" JJ always seemed to know when it was him calling. Drake knew he didn't have to look at the caller ID. "Did you find something?"

"Nothing _too _incriminating yet."

JJ audibly sighed on the other end. "But you _have_ found something."

He chuckled "There's a spousal abuse and two battery charges on ol' Papa Krebbs."

Drake could hear the smile in JJ's voice "Oh _really_."

"It seems someone went to quite an extent to hide these, it took me a few hours to uncover them."

"They weren't on his record when I looked…" JJ trailed off

"You know what that means." Drake grinned

"We're in for some fun soon."


End file.
